Tenchi's Island
by Tenchi19
Summary: Tenchi and the others get stranded on a deserted island. What will become of them? Will they ever get saved? R&R (if you like it...i'll write more.)
1. Default Chapter

Note: Please please please

Note: Please please please! Don't sue me! I do not own these Char!!! SO!don't sue me!! Beware…This is an ULTIMATE CROSSOVER!! EXPECT OTHER ANIME!!

Tenchi's Island

By Slayer13

It all begins on a trip to Tokyo from The US. Tenchi and the gang had been visiting for quite some time and have decided to come back only…

Over the Atlantic…

Chapter 1

No Need For Crappy Island's.

Tenchi and the gang had crashed into the water some 5000 miles away from land. They began swimming in hopes that they could find Washu for a way out. Ryoko on the other hand was floating above the water. As dry as can be. "Looks like you guys are all washed up!"she says. And she starts to giggle. Ayeka puts a mean grin on her face and grabs Ryoko's feet dragging her into the water with a big Splash! Suddenly Washu jumps out of one of her portals. "Hey guys! I found this really neat Island! Its not to far from here!" Ayeka looks up with anger. "Why can't you just get us a trip to the main land?" Washu looks down for a sec. "Hmm…Never thought of that. But in any case. I don't have the power needed to supply that kind of portal." Ryoko laughs and disappears. She reappears next to Tenchi. "Say Tenchi. Why don't you come with me? I can get us out of here and back on dry land in no time. Ryo-oki can get us home in no time. Right Ryo-oki?" The cabbit limbs on the broken debris of the plane and meows. Its tiny cabbit legs were injured in the crash. "Well..that's okay. We can fly home together. How about it Tenchi?" "Hold it Ryoko!" screams Washu. You're not going anywhere!" She zaps Ryoko with a power reducer. Ryoko all of her power lost. "Now then. If you would kindly follow me though the portal we can set up camp on the island until we are rescued." They follow Washu into the portal and make it into the island. "Yosho and Tenchi will share one hut. Sasami and me will stay in another. Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Ryoko will be in another. "I will not share a room with that horrible wench!" screams Ayeka. "You don't look so hot yourself princesses." Ryoko laughs. "Unlike you Ryoko. I can keep myself clean with having to lick!" says Ayeka in a snotty way. Ryoko gives Ayeka a big shove and she falls into the dirt on the beach. "C'mon we have to set up camp." Says Washu. 

On the other side of the Island….

There is a bright flash as a bunch of girls end up sprawled in the dirt. Wearing Sailor Gear They lay there unconscious….

Next Chapter (maybe. If you like it that is) The Sailor Experience. 


	2. The Sailor Experince

Tenchi's Island

Tenchi's Island

Chapter 2

The Sailor Experince

Serena gets up and looks around. Somehow she had messed up the Teleport and ended up here. "Smooth move Serena!" screams Rei. "Now you got us trapped on this dinky island." "Me! What did I do!" "You're the leader noodle for brains!" replies Rei. Serena looks around for some help. The others are looking away…sweat dropping."What now Serena? You're stupid idiot Tuexedo Mask isn't here to save you now…Meatball head." Serena gets up and walks over to Rei, sparks seeming to fly. "You know never to call me that!!! Whats wrong with you!! You're SO MEAN!!" While they start fighting a certin person begins watching…. Its Ryoko! She looks at them with anger. To her..just more girls wanting to steal Tenchi away. She had seen them somewhere. Some town in Tokyo…They had posters and flyers about them. Some kind of super hero's…She gets up meaning to see just how strong they are…

Meanwhile….Back at the Musaki camp.

Sasami and Washu were watching a small version of a televison and Tenchi was vacuuming. "Luckily we packed the house in that containment field right Tenchi?" asks Washu. "Yeah I guess so..But you could have put it in a better place.""Why?" From behind the house comes a scream and a splash. "Cause you put the house infront of the Water fall…" "Whats so bad about that?" asks Washu. Yosho comes around the corner soaking wet. "Because you put it so the back door is right on top of it. And you know Grandpa like to go there in the mornings!" Washu sweat drops. "Oops"…All of a sudden there is a huge explosion and it sounds like a bunch of girls screaming. Ayeka comes running out of the house. "Its that Ryoko! It must be! That filthy woman is up to no good! Tenchi and Ayeka head out to find Ryoko.

Ryoko had charged as they transformed into the Sailor Scouts. "You! You will not take my Tenchi away!" Ryoko blasts Serena making her jump out of the way. Ryoko begins blasting everybody. They all jump screaming. Ryoko stands still for a moment. They are still jumping around screaming until one of them notices she's not fireing. Amy sweat drops. "Heh heh heh…Sorry..it's a habbit. They get up and take their stance. Serena stands up and smirks. "I am SailorMoon! Champion of Justice. And in the name of The moon…I shall punish you!" before she could take her last stance Ryoko smacks her sending her flying into a tree. 

Suddenly there is a flash as a rose comes flying at Ryoko. Ryoko see's it and burns it in mid-air. Tuexedo Mask sweat drops. "That's never happened before….Er…Leave her alone! You should…er..not hit girls! Its not pol.." Ryoko appears behind him and smacks him on the back of the head. "Shut up you dink!" Ryoko disappears and reappears infront of the SailorGirls. Sailor Jupiter steps up and smirks. "Jupiter Thunder!" she screams. Ryoko gets hit with the attack and is sent flying into a tree. Before Serena can finsish Ryoko off with her MoonWand, Tenchi swipes the wand in half with his sword Tenchi. Serena falls down crying. "Ryoko…lets take them back to camp." Says Tenchi. "Oh Tenchi…your so brave.." says Ryoko as she passes by. 

The SailorGirls have been taken away for questions. How did they get here. And what is the meaning of their awesome powers? Find out next time…on Tenchi's Island

Next Chapter: Dragon's of The Island?


	3. Dragons of the Island

Tenchi's Island

Tenchi's Island

By Slayer13

Chapter 3 

Dragons of The Island

On the other side of the island away from Tenchi and the Sailor Moon gang landed a boat carrying a boy named Serge. The boy stepped off of his boat and looked around. The island is home to the Sky Dragon. His mission was to find the Sky dragon and receive his blessing. Serge reaches up and rubs his head. "Looks like I better get to work finding the Dragon." As he walks up to the edge of the forest a girl with meatballs tied hair jumped out in front of him. "Aghhhh!" She screams. "Get away get away!" She runs back into the bush only to be caught by Ayeka. "Where do you think your going meatball brain?"Serena gets up and looks Ayeka in the face. "Its Meatball head! Okay?! Meatball head!" Ayeka grins. "Sure sure. Whatever. Azaka! Kamadika! Get her!" Two barrel looking machines come out of the foliage. "You are under arrest by Princess Ayeka. Do not resist! Resistance is futile."

Serena runs like a bat outta hell as she heads for Serge's boat. "Hey girl! Wait! That's my boat!" Serge gets knocked down as Serena goes flying past. Azaka and Kamadika chase after her firing lasers and sending out traps. Ayeka stands there with a big grin on her face. Serge sees them heading for his boat and screams. "Hey! You'll destroy my boat!" Just then the boat explodes as Kamadika fires at Serena missing her. Serge falls to the ground. "Oh great…"Serge shakes his head and looks at Ayeka. Ayeka laughs. Tenchi comes from the bushes and looks at the burning wreckage of the boat…Serena getting hit by the two barrels, and Serge looking down at the ground. "Ayeka what the heck happened?! You destroyed our only transportation!" Ayeka starts to cry. "Its not my fault Tenchi! It was that meatbrain head's fault! In the background you can hear Serena screaming "Its Meatball Head!" as she is taken down and captured. 

Serge gets up and sighs. Tenchi goes over to him and holds out his hand. "Hi! I'm Tenchi. Sorry about your boat." Serge gets up and looks Tenchi in the face. "Do you know that we are in grave danger?" Tenchi's eyebrow rises up. "What? What do you mean?" asks Tenchi. "On this Island…Lives the Sky Dragon. He owns this island. And if he finds out trespassers are here, he will send out his minions. If they fail…he will do things himself." Ryoko comes out of nowhere and hugs Tenchi. "We aren't scared of no stupid Sky dragon eh Tenchi?" Tenchi sweat drops. From high on the mountain comes a gigantic roar. Tenchi and the others are thrown off their feet from the Roar. Serge looks up at the mountain. "You should get out of here…I have business up there myself. While i'm there you should find away off. Be back soon.." With that Serge takes his Seaswallow and goes up the steps to the Sky Dragon Shrine….

Meanwhile Back at Camp….

Sasami and Washu are in the hut arguing who should be Mary Ann and who should be Ginger…

"I think I should be Mary Ann! I saw that American show! She's very pretty!" screams Sasami. Washu gets up angry. "Well I don't want to be Ginger! She's just a 1960's whore!" Sasami and Washu start tumbling around fighting each other when Ayeka comes back with Meatball Head. She throws Serena into the hut. "This is your home for awhile Meatbrain head. I hope you enjoy it. Your friends will be along shortly." Ayeka walks out and heads for the bamboo made jail. Serena gets back up and screams. "Its MEATBALL HEAD!!! YOU STUPID PRINCESS!!!" She sits down next to where Sasami and Washu are still tumbling around. 

Outside Ryoko and Tenchi come back from hunting. They bring out a huge rabbit and set it on the fire. "Hey Tenchi…have you ever tried fried Rabbit?" asks Ryoko. "Er..no..But i'm sure it tastes like Chicken." He says sweat dropping. "Hmm..Guess so Elmer Fudd wouldn't chase him for nothing right?" She goes back into he Tent to change clothes.

On the beach lands another party. Goku, Chichi and Gohan. Looks like they are on vacation! "Gee dad. This looks like a great place!" says Gohan. "Yup. I picked this place from the sky. The mountain has a great view. We should go up there and take a look while we are here." Goku stretches and leans against a tree. The Tree cracks in half from his strength. Chichi comes up behind him. "Goku..If we are going to stay on this Island…please try not to destroy it." She walks off with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile. Hot on Goku's tracks is Vegeta and Trunks…

Trunks looks at his father. "Dad…Must we really follow them? They are on vacation." Vegeta looks at his son with something close to anger. "Shut up your foolish boy! Kakarot is coming out here to train! I can feel it. I will be here every step of the way to watch him work!" Vegeta speeds up and flies ahead. Trunks looks down at his reflection in the water. He almost felt like he could understand his father. He closes his eyes and speeds up too.

To be continued…

Next Chapter…

Chapter 4

Outlaw Star Invasion.


	4. Chapter 4: Rock The Dragon!

Disclaimer: I own none of these char

Disclaimer: I own none of these char. Thanks

Note: I know the next Chapter was going to be "Outlaw Star Invasion" But…its been awhile and I changed my mind. Oh well..Here goes. READ ON!!!

Chapter 4

Rock The Dragon!

The SkyDragon looks over his Island and sees the comtion below. What Foolish humans they are. Such stupid creatures. He roars and see's them fall on their feet. He then spies Serge. "Hmm..This could get intresting.." He flies up and away to the other side of the 

island. 

Meanwhile…

Goku and Gohan find a small pond and begin fishing. "Hey Dad! Check this out!" Gohan comes up with a huge fish. Gohan throws the fish up in the air and holds out a hand. "Ya!!" A ball of ki is hurled at the fish and it is cooked fast. The fish lands on the ground burnt to a crisp. "Whoa Gohan! Take it easy. Don't waste your energy." Says Goku surprised. Meanwhile in the bushes snooped Vegeta and Trunks. "Father. This is really Stupid. Let's Just go." Says Trunks annoyed. "Quiet boy! They will hear you." Goku looks around. Seems to look at Vegeta and goes back to what he was doing. Suddenly a boy with a strange looking lance comes out of the bushes. Goku looks startled. "Hey! I didn't know there where people on this Island!" 

Serge looks up. "There are just a few. They are stranded here. They are really crazy people. Stay away from em'. They totally recked my boat. Well Anyway. Do yourself a favor and stay away from the top of the mountain." Goku looks up at the mountain. "What for?" he asks. Suddenly a Silver Dragon no taller then Goku steps out of the bushes. It roar's sending birds flying. ChiChi comes through the bush..looks at the Dragon and screams. The Dragon makes a lunge at ChiChi. Before he can touch her Serge is there infront of her. He takes his SeaSwallow and does a DashAndSlash. They hit each other head on. There is a sharp metallic sound and then the Dragon falls to the ground cut in half.

Meanwhile…

The Sky Dragon flies over the Musaki camp. He takes a look at the surroundings and flies off to get some friends….

Back With Goku and friends….

"Holy shit..He's called his minons…this is not good…." Takes his SeaSwallow and keeps on. Meanwhile Vegeta and Trunks follow to see what Goku is up to.

Next Chapter…

Rock The Seven Dragons!


End file.
